


Blood in Bastogne

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampires Are Known, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shapeshifting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire!Speirs, Vampire!Winters, Werewolf!Nixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: It wasn’t, well,easyto get Easy Company to work together.  Vampires and werewolves had a naturally abrasive relationship.  Then throw in a whole mess of humans, and the situation had been extremely complicated from the start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN THE PUP FOR ENCOURAGING MY MADNESS! Alright… *deep breath* Look, I know I totally set myself up for yet another massive AU. It’s not happening. I’m already neck deep in this sequel to An Easy Courtship, and I’m supposed to be focusing on my novels. So, possibility of playing in this verse more in the future? Perhaps. But, don’t expect it soon, if at all.
> 
> That said, this here is pretty much just a taste of what this AU could be. It focuses on one point in the story of Easy Company and on one pairing (tripling?). I’m more than alright with other fic writers who want to take this idea and run with it (hell, that goes for my other verses too). Save me from myself. I beg of you.

It wasn’t, well, _easy_ to get Easy Company to work together.  Vampires and werewolves had a naturally abrasive relationship.  Then throw in a whole mess of humans, and the situation had been extremely complicated from the start.

Dick was well used to it.  Hell, he’d already fought in one word war.  So he didn’t let the posturing of werewolves bother him, and he attempted to hold his fellow vampires in check.

That was easier said than done.  On one hand there were the aggressive werewolves like Guarnere and Toye, and on the other were young, blood-thirsty vampires like Liebgott.  Guarnere and Liebgott had more than once gone at each other’s throats - literally.

Despite being a werewolf himself, Nix was pretty mellow.  His way of dealing with the other wolves in the company was more or less disinterest.  He didn’t act like any Alpha werewolf Dick had ever met.  Yet, somehow, he managed to garner the loyalty of the wolves.

For his part, Dick’s bloodline had earned him an immediate reputation within the entire regiment, and the complete respect of the vampires in Easy.  Most of them were fairly young - not even a full human lifespan on them - save Martin who was pushing his first century.  It was the age that caused recklessness in a vampire, but Dick managed to temper some of it down.

In the end, it wasn’t even Dick and Nix’s own friendship and strengthening bond that had bridged the gap between the two groups.  It was Sobel.  The human was arrogant and inept - a lethal combination in a fight - and they all recognized it.  Thus, vampires, werewolves, and humans all, found a common enemy.

Really, Sobel had done them a favor.  By the time they had made their first jump into combat, Easy Company was a family, a clan, a pack - bonds that would be tested in combat and not only survive, but thrive.

Nothing would test them more than Bastogne.  They had walked into this frozen Hell and found there was no escape.   _Hold the line_ , that was their purpose.  On limited supplies and with no relief in sight, Easy dug in and waited.

“Liebgott wants to drain Dike,” Nix informed casually after returning from a walk on the line.

“I’m tempted to let him,” Dick replied dryly.

The human was turning out to be a menace.  Unfortunately, being battalion XO now meant that Dick couldn’t be there all the time.  He was relying heavily on the NCO’s in his stead, and he had confidence they wouldn’t let him down.

“How’s Doc on supplies?” Dick asked, pouring Nix some coffee.

“Normal or vampiric?”  Dick raised a brow and Nix smirked.  “His standard supplies are holding for the moment, though he’s already worried about the lack of morphine around here.  Food wise, well…”  Nix grew serious.  “Guess you’re all on a light diet.”

“That well, huh?”

Dick wasn’t really surprised that they didn’t have much in the way of blood.  Normally, it wouldn’t have been the medic’s job to keep track of the blood supply but, being a vampire himself, Roe had taken on that duty since their first jump.   _“The health of this company is my responsibility.”_

Some might have baulked at a vampire for a medic, but Roe was the best one they had.  It helped that he had excellent control, well above others his own age.  Dick was certain that part of it was due to Roe’s bloodline - after all, they shared the same one.

“You know if you get hungry, Dick, I’m right here.”  Nix grinned over the top of his cup.  “On tap and everything.”

Dick tried not to smile but it didn’t exactly work.  “And you know I always appreciate the offer.”

It had been a great surprise to the vampires, and not so much for the werewolves, when Nix and he got together.  It was right after the NCO’s revolt against Sobel, and Nix had insisted on celebrating.   _Celebrating_ turned out to be a night in their shared quarters, Nix drinking his precious Vat 69 while Dick sipped at some blood laced with honey.

_“Isn’t it better to have fresh?” Nix inquired, head tipping towards Dick’s glass._

_“It is.  But this serves the purpose.”_

_Nix hummed.  After a long couple minutes he offered, “You could bite me, you know.  I wouldn’t mind.”  Nix tipped his head back and Dick’s gaze narrowed on his pulse.  It had been quite a while since drinking blood that wasn’t pre-packaged.  And to say he had grown rather fond of Nix was putting it mildly._

_Dick’s teeth sank into flesh.  His first taste of Nix was like ambrosia._

Just thinking about his lover’s blood made Dick’s fangs itch.  He had never been so impulsive before.  He’d had his share of lovers both human and vampire over the centuries, but Nix was something altogether different.

Nix chuckled, setting his cup aside.  “I know that look.  Come on.”

“What?” Dick tried to defend.

“Get over here.”  Nix removed his scarf.

“Nix, we shouldn’t.”

“You haven’t eaten since we left Mourmelon.”

“Neither have any of the others,” Dick pointed out.

When the order came, Dick had practically dragged his vampires off to gorge themselves on some local livestock.  He knew they were short-supplied, and with no idea how long they would be in the Ardennes, Dick wanted them to have a good feeding.

“I’ll be fine,” Dick assured.  “You all need to keep your strength up, and with everyone short on food-”

“Dick.”  Nix lowered his brows, unmoving in his resolve.  “I’m fine.  Just have a little for fuck’s sake.”

Dick sighed.  He knew he was fighting a losing battle.  “You do recall that I’m old enough to go a long while without blood right?” he asked, even as he reached out to take Nix’s wrist.

Nix followed the little tug, getting on his knees in front of Dick.  “So humor me anyway.  Besides,” he rumbled, eyes hooded, “I like it.”

Dick smiled, fangs showing.  “What am I going to do with you, Lew?”

“Spank me?” Nix suggested.

Dick shook his head.  He pushed Nix’s sleeve up to reveal flesh and Nix whined.  “Hush,” Dick chastised gently.  “I’m only taking a little.”  A bite on the neck always meant a good, long feed.  Dick couldn’t afford to do that out here.

“Fine,” Nix huffed, though he quickly changed his tune when Dick’s teeth sank in.  After the initial hiss of pain, it turned into a throaty rumble.

Dick lapped at the wound, holding Nix’s wrist tight, as he glanced up at him.  Nix looked as though he’d found heaven, and Dick half expected to find Nix had grown a tail to _whap_ happily on the ground.

As promised, Dick didn’t take much - it could barely be called a snack.  Releasing Nix’s wrist, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.  “Thank you, Lewis,” he murmured.

Nix hummed.  “Anything for you, Dick.  You know that, right?”

“I do.”  Dick smiled softly, feeling some extra warmth in his body thanks to the blood, and an overwhelming sensation of love for the man kneeling at his feet.  “Come on,” he encouraged Nix, pulling him to his feet, “let’s lay you down in the foxhole for a bit.”

“Stay with me?” Nix asked, eyes heavy with the pull of sleep.

Dick laid him down, compelled despite himself.  “Alright.  Just for a bit.”

Snuggled beside Nix, blanket thrown around them, Dick wondered how it was the werewolf in this scenario that held the better sway of seduction.

* * *

Things got bad for Easy, and fast.  Ammo was quickly dwindling, food was nearly just as scarce, and blood… was non-existent.

Nix hadn’t exaggerated on Roe’s report about blood.  Apparently the case of blood packs for the company got lost somewhere in transit from Mourmelon.  Likely it never even made it on the trucks in the first place, despite Dick’s insistence to Dike everything be triple-checked before they left.

That left them few choices in blood sources.  The wolves would snag the occasional small animal, but it did little to slack their thirst.  There was the option of going into Bastogne - there were humans there that would have been willing to feed them - but no one wanted to leave the line and it was too dangerous to bring the civilians to them.  Once the casualties started to pile up, leaving the line became impossible.

Really, it left them with only one option.  It wasn’t as though the humans and wolves in the company weren’t willing, and some of them had fed their vampire comrades before.  The problem was that they were all malnourished.  Combined with the extreme cold, it was far too dangerous to feed on them.

“Gene,” Babe argued, pushing his wrist out towards the vampire, “come on.  You need to eat.”

“No.”  Roe glared at him.  “Alrea’y told you all it ain’t safe.”

Dick made his presence known before further arguing could break out.  “Heffron.”  The young human frowned but nodded, heading back to his foxhole.  “Doc.”

As they walked through the darkness on the line, Roe said, “Don’ know how many times I have to tell ‘em…”

“They’re concerned.  They have reason to be.”  Roe looked over at him as they stopped.  “Next time someone is hit, I need you to go into Bastogne with them.”

“Sir-”

Dick held up his hand.  “While you’re there, you need to feed.”  He reached out to hold Roe’s elbow, pulling him closer.  “You’re too important to the company, Gene.  We need you.”  Even if the rest of the vampires went down, they needed their main medic to be okay.

Roe took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft sigh.  “I’ll try to bring back enough blood for everyone.”

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen, as all the vampire troopers around Bastogne were in much the same boat.  There just wasn’t enough blood to go around.  What little Roe had brought back was split among them - Dick declined.

He watched as the vampires continued to deteriorate.  They were all growing weaker by the day, and a lot of them had started to become intolerant to the daylight.  Curled up in their foxholes, tarps blocking the rays, they shivered and looked like death.

Alley was the first to go down, the rest following one by one.  Muck had literally fallen over into the snow, Malarkey having no strength to drag him back to their foxhole - the pack had gotten them both to safety.  For as young as he was, Liebgott was strong and hung on until the bitter end before he too was tucked under a tarp during the day, Roe not far behind.

Dick walked the line at night, having hidden from the sun for the last two days himself.  Despite the darkness, the vampires were still so exhausted that they slept.  He crouched at Roe’s foxhole, tucking the blanket back around him.

In other holes, he found werewolves wrapping around the vampires to share body heat.  Penkala was nestled between Muck and Malarkey, while Bull draped himself over Martin like a furry blanket.  Grant was too preoccupied with bundling up a certain human - Tab - who fussed about the fussing.

Toye and Guarnere made it their personal mission to roam the line at night in their wolf forms, stalking through the darkness.  Dick also noticed Guarnere more than once stop to check on one foxhole in particular - Liebgott, of all vampires - and slip inside during the day for a bit - or so Luz told it, the chatty pup that he was.

When Dick got to Easy’s CP, he hesitated.  “Harry,” he mentioned to the other vampire, “fire’s not a good idea.”  They’d been having the crap shelled out of them for days now and had multiple casualties.

“Just a few minutes,” Harry pleaded, all the color out of his face.  It wasn’t from the cold either, though that was seeping into their bones now as weak as they were.

Dick heard footsteps approaching in the snow, turning around to find a cream-colored wolf.  Shifting in mid-stride, Nix shook himself all over.  “I thought I smelled a fire.”  He paused beside Dick, blinking dumbly.  “I did smell a fire.  Are you _nuts_?”  Despite his words, Nix knelt down to warm his hands as well.

“Following me, Nix?” Dick inquired.  Nix had made no secret about worrying over Dick, or anyone else in the company for that matter.

There was a familiar whistling noise and Dick cursed, shoving Nix out of the way.  Harry was not so lucky, his pained cries filling the air.

Dick’s fangs lowered as he clutched Harry’s bleeding leg.  “Hang in there, Harry,” he encouraged, hearing the echoed shouts down the line for Roe.

Their medic, though, was sluggish in his reply, looking about ready to fall over himself as he finally stumbled into the clearing.  Roe’s eyes locked on the blood, hunger in his gaze.  “Roe!” Dick snapped, pulling the other vampire back.

Somehow they managed to get through it without ripping their own brother apart.  Dick knew then that they were facing certain death if something didn’t give.  “Go to Bastogne,” he ordered Roe as they carted Harry to the Jeep.  “Get a hot meal.”

Of course that would be when Bastogne was getting bombed.  No blood would come to Easy that night.

* * *

In the morning, Dick slipped into the foxhole he shared with Nix, ignoring the insistence that he _“Just take a drink from me, damnit!”_  They would hold out - they had to.

The sun was starting to sting.  Dick wasn’t being arrogant when he said he was the strongest among the Easy vampires.  Half a millennia had a way of creating tolerance.  Even so, he was succumbing to the same issues his vampires were having.

Soon they would start dropping into comas, which was certain death in this cold.  They needed an airdrop.  They needed-

“Speirs?”  Nix had positioned himself outside their foxhole, tending to both their duties while Dick drifted in and out of consciousness.  “How the hell are you even walking around right now?”

A valid question, as Ron’s vampire status meant he had the same problems the rest of them were having - it wasn’t as though it were just Easy suffering the effects of isolation.

The tarp shifted and a body dropped in beside him.  “Ron,” Dick greeted, voice rough.

Nix popped his head inside, careful to keep the light out.  “Mind filling in the class, Sparky?”

Ron’s answer was to pull out a clear pack from a musette bag.  It was filled with a viscous red liquid.

“Is that what I think it is?” Nix asked in awe.

Ron was already ripping open a corner with his teeth.  “Come on,” he urged Dick, a hand hooking the back of Dick’s neck to angle him.  Dick opened his mouth, letting Ron pour the blood in.  The second it hit his tongue, he moaned, eyes falling shut.

“That’s it,” Ron encouraged, his voice a soothing balm to follow the blood high Dick was starting to get.

“Where’d you find that?” Nix asked.

“I have my ways.”

Dick opened his eyes to find Ron smirking at Nix.

Nix huffed.  “The rest of Easy’s vamps haven’t had anything more than the occasional rabbit or whatever since we dropped in here.  Can you get more or not?”

Ron’s grin had fangs then.  “Hold on, darling,” he told Dick, pulling the half-empty bag away.  He reached into the musette bag again, holding up another blood pack.  “I’ve got enough for the whole company,” he assured, Nix’s face lighting up.

“Here,” Nix reached in, making grabby hands, “give me the bag.  I’ll go get it to the boys.”  Ron passed it over and Nix ordered, “Take care of him,” before disappearing.

“Ron,” Dick whined, tugging at his arm.  He was relieved to know his vampires were going to be alright, glad they were being taken care of, but all he wanted right now was more blood.

Ron smiled, showing off his fangs.  “I’ve got you,” he soothed, bringing the bag back to Dick’s lips.  “Don’t drink too fast.  No need to make yourself sick.”

Dick licked his lips when Ron pulled the bag away.  “You’re a life-saver, Ron.”

“You should thank Dog’s wolves.”

Dick raised a brow.

“They caught a whole patrol of Krauts.  Drug them back to the line so we could drain them.”

“Ron-”

“Save the ethics lesson, Dick.  It’s life or death out here, and we’re on our own.”

Dick pursed his lips.  Knowing Ron was right didn’t mean that Dick had to like it.

“Didn’t count on the wolves saving us, but then I guess they care about us more than the damn Krauts.”

Dick shook his head.  Ron never seemed to get how Easy had pushed past their differences and become the cohesive unit they were.  Other companies were more segregated in their platoon assignments, and the idea that the vampires and wolves would look to each other as clan and pack was almost laughable.

“Anyway,” Ron concluded, toasting him with the last of the blood pack, “I brought the leftovers.”

Ron tipped the bag back for a quick swig.  He didn’t swallow though, smirking before leaning in and pressing their lips together.  Dick moaned, opening his mouth to Ron’s and letting the blood trickle down his throat.

This was far from their first time being intimate, though it had been a while.  There was a weekend at Toccoa when Nix was on a pass, before they had gotten together, and Dick had their hut to himself.  Before that, it had been nearly fifty years since they last saw each other.

Nix knew about their relationship.  It was one that reached back centuries, on-and-off through the ages as they found each other.  Dick loved Ron, and he knew the younger vampire loved him in turn, but it was always inevitable that they drifted in seperate directions.  It was a confusing concept to Nix, but then he readily admitted that “ _Living forever would change a few things._ ”

Even after realizing that Ron’s intentions while hanging around Easy weren’t likely innocent, Nix didn’t react in a way Dick figured.  Rather than be aggressive or possessive, Nix metaphorically embraced Ron’s presence.  He would joke with Ron, attempt to make him laugh, and tease him with that nickname - Sparky.  Ron acted annoyed by it, but Dick knew him well enough to know Ron kind of liked it.

Ron’s tongue ran along Dick’s, pulling him back to the moment.  There was a spot of blood on Ron’s lower lip as he pulled away, Dick’s tongue coming out to swipe it away.  Ron grinned.

Dick sat up under his own power, nose nuzzling into the crook of Ron’s neck.  “I’ve missed this.”

“Drinking blood?” Ron dead-panned.

Dick smiled.  “Sharing these moments with you.”

Ron hummed.  He may have put on tough front, but Dick knew the softer vampire that lay beneath.  He knew better than anyone that Ron was enjoying the moment as well, likely lost in his own string of memories they’d created over the centuries.

Sure enough, Ron held him tighter, pressing a kiss behind Dick’s ear.  “I want to steal you away, you know.  I’m selfish like that.”

Dick actually smiled, pulling back to meet Ron’s eyes.  “You’re full of it.”

Ron was nothing if not completely unsubtle.  There were a few different occasions when they had crossed paths that Dick was with someone romantically.  Each and every time Ron had scared them off.  Then again, Dick had let him.

It wasn’t as though Dick didn’t care for them.  He wasn’t the type of vampire to have casual affairs for sex or blood.  When Dick took someone into his bed it was with the intention of having a relationship beyond the physical aspects.  In the end though, they would always part ways at some point for various reasons.

Nix was the first - outside of Ron himself - that Dick didn’t want to let go.

Dick flashed his fangs and pressed, “You like him too.”

“What?  That mutt?”  Ron scoffed.  “Hardly.”

“Ron.  I know you.”

“Obviously not well enough.”

Dick laughed, swiping the pack of blood.  “Again, you’re full of it.”  He took another swallow of blood before holding the last of it in his mouth.  He gazed at Ron in invitation, trying not to feel smug when Ron kissed him again.

The trading of blood was always intimate, whether drinking from each other or sharing, it didn’t matter.  Their tongues twinned together, pressing the rich iron flavor in.  Dick’s tongue ran along one of Ron’s fangs, drinking in Ron’s wanting moans.  A little blood trickled out from the corner of Dick’s mouth, down his chin, and Ron licked it away before plunging his tongue back into Dick’s mouth.

There was a call from just outside the foxhole.  “I’ll come back later.”

“Lew,” Dick replied, “get in here.”

Nix poked his head under the tarp, taking in their position.  He hummed, expression carefully neutral.  “I think I’m interrupting.”

“Well, you are,” Ron agreed, getting an elbow to the ribs.  “But, we don’t mind.”

Dick grinned at Ron, fangs on full display.

“Shut up, Dick,” Ron grumbled.  To Nix, he asked, “Joining us, or what?”

Nix raised a brow but he slid down into the foxhole all the same.  “What a romantic you are, Sparky.”

Ron huffed.  He moved like a blur, pinning Nix back against the dirt wall.  “I try,” Ron replied before slotting their mouths together.

Nix whined in surprise, eyes wide, but he caught up quickly.  Eyes falling shut, Nix grabbed the front of Ron’s jacket to pull him closer.

Dick leaned back on his elbows, just watching the pair as they started to explore.  Their mutual attraction had been painfully obvious, and Dick wasn’t about to deny he had hoped things would turn out this way.  After all, why shouldn’t they all be happy together?

As they parted for air, Nix grinned at Ron.  “Aw, Sparky, you _do_ care.”

Ron’s reply was dry, “I have no idea why.”

Nix only laughed at him, moving forward to take in Ron’s scent at his neck.

Ron’s eyes slid over to Dick and Dick inquired, “No complaints, I hope.”

Ron’s face softened, arms wrapping loosely around Nix to hold him.  “No complaints,” he confirmed, nose in Nix’s hair.

Licking some stray blood from his teeth, Dick nudged Nix.  “Not to break up where this is going, but are the others alright?”

Nix grinned happily.  “They’re fine now.  I think the whole pack freaked out when they saw what was in that bag.  They grabbed the packs and took off with ‘em before I even had a chance to give an order.”

Dick smiled.  “That’s our pack.”

Nix puffed up his chest at that.

“Everyone got their share then, I assume.”

“Doc was downing his pack with Babe at his heels the whole time, going around to check how everyone was pulling out.  They’re all happily content with fur-warmers right now.”

Ron smirked.  “Fur-warmers, huh?”

Nix snorted.  “Only if you’re lucky.  Don’t think a good kiss and belly rubs will be enough to win my affections, Sparky.”

Dick had completely missed Ron’s hand rubbing circles on Nix’s stomach until now.  Dick snickered.  Ron glared.  And Nix looked smug.

“It’s a bit tight in here for three,” Dick noted, “but I think we can make it work.”

It was the first sign of hesitance from Nix.  “You should be resting.”  He glanced at Ron.  “Both of you.”

“We’re fine, Nix,” Dick assured gently.  He sat up, drawing Nix into a soft kiss.

Nix huffed.  “You were both almost dead.”  He paused.  “Again.”

That got a startled laugh out of Ron and Nix beamed, despite his words.

“It wasn’t _quite_ that bad,” Dick attempted to argue.

Nix shot him a look that was pure Alpha, Dick’s eyes darting away.  Sighing, Nix grabbed his chin, turning Dick’s head to steal another kiss.  “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I know.  But we’re fine, Lew.  I promise.”

“Well, you’re sleeping anyway.”  Dick tried to argue but Nix pushed him down while adding, “Roe’s orders.”

Dick narrowed his gaze at Nix.  It was likely Nix was lying to get his own way, but it was just as likely Roe would say that very thing.

Ron yawned.  “I could sleep,” he relented.  “But that’s only ‘cause I’m running on a full stomach.”

Dick had to agree.  Now that the initial surge of endorphins were gone, the blood was settling warmly in his stomach, making him content and sleepy.  “Alright,” he conceded.

Nix man-handled Ron down to lay beside Dick before the werewolf was squirming in between them.  “This isn’t gonna work,” he complained.  Huffing, he stole a kiss from each of them before shifting into his wolf form.  That time as he snuggled between them, he actually fit.  Dick could see him smiling.

“He’s actually really… beautiful in this form,” Ron mentioned, fingers curling into Nix’s ruff.

Nix’s tail started to thump against Dick’s leg, eyes falling shut.

“Well that’s certainly something coming from you,” Dick teased, fingers twining with Ron’s in Nix’s fur..

Ron wasn’t necessarily prejudice of werewolves, but he certainly didn’t think much of them either.  Dick had never known Ron to trust one.  Yet there he was, snuggling closer to Nix.

“You’re already gone, aren’t you?” Dick observed.

Ron looked contemplative a moment, then his lips quirked.  “I guess so.”

Dick smiled.  “Good.  Because I’m pretty sure Nix isn’t letting you get away now.”

Nix nuzzled his nose against Ron’s neck in agreement.

Ron’s smile was genuine.  “Not going anywhere.”

Dick threw his arm over Nix, grabbing hold of Ron.  Head resting in the crook of Ron’s shoulder, and a cold nose at his neck, Dick surrendered to sleep.

For the first time, he felt as though he’d found his place.  This was where he belonged, with the two men that made him feel whole.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
